Naruto's Life
by poisodon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I am bad at summaries so.... This is about Naruto's Life from a young age and what he went through. This does not follow the actual story line of naruto. Rated T for violence. please R&R.


A/N Woot!! First fanfiction!! I hope you like it. I wrote this fanfic pretty quick so it is short. Please read and review.

A/NI do not own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure stands triumphant over a small, crumpled figure. "That'll teach you! Going outside on _THIS _day…_THE NERVE_!" He raised a kunai knife and swung down hard on to the figure's stomach. Blood gushed from the lethal wound.

"Kill it! Kill it!" screamed the others in the mob. Another kunai knife was brought down upon the small blonde boy no more than four years old.

"Someone's coming!" screeched someone in within the group. "Run!"

"We can't let the Hokage catch us. We'll all get in trouble!" screamed another.

Once the group dispersed the small blonde dared to move, trying to crawl to shelter. A woman walked by and gave the boy a dirty look. "Hmph! The nerve!" said the woman passing by but not before managing to give a kick to the small blood-stained boy.

Now sprawled on his back he could hear the parade going on at the other end of the village, dedicated to the day that the Kyuubi demon was defeated. Unfortunately this day was also his birthday. As his vision blackens around the edges he loses hope of living.

He wakes in the infirmary wrapped and bandaged up from his lethal wounds. "You're awake," said an old man wearing a white and red coat and hat. "You suffered through quite a lot during the night. You're lucky you lived." said the man now taking a puff on his pipe.

"Hai" said the young boy barely audible.

A woman, dressed in white apron, shirt, and skirt walks in, giving the hurt boy a dirty look. "You're _FINALY_ awake. You can leave now, you're fine." said the nurse throwing his clothes roughly at him.

A few minutes later the boy was walking around the outskirts of town towards the woods. He had found a safe haven there. A large cottage that stood on its own within the forest. He walked up to the entrance and opened the door.

Inside he walked to a small chair in a corner and crawled into it. He pulled out a picture he had found there of a man he recognized as the Fourth Hokage and a lady with long red hair holding a small baby. He looked at this picture many times but not sure why.

He sighed as a tear fell down onto the picture. '_Why do they hate me? Why? What did I do to them?' _he thought. More tears started to fall onto the picture. He eventually cried himself to sleep still clutching the picture of a family.

A few hours later he woke up. It was dark. Maybe midnight. He got up and started to head back to his apartment. Since it was late people would be in bed asleep. He was right of course since he did this often. When he was back at his apartment he was tired and went straight to his bed.

He tried to sleep but found that all he could dream about was his many terrible beats and other nightmares he had about his bad life. He found that the only way to keep from having those nightmares was to stay awake. It worked and he was finally getting used to it. He had over the past year started to develop rings around his eyes. It was at first light and barely visible, but it started to get more distinct as time went by. So far he hadn't heard any rumors about it, but he knew they were bound to start floating to the top.

He waited those long and awful hours by doing whatever he could. He nibbled on some food, he looked through and read the few books he did have, but he mostly studied the photograph of the Fourth, the red-headed girl, and the small baby like he normally did. He stared at the same features: the Hokage Mountain, the Hokage's office, the house they were standing beside, the same everything.

When finally the morning came he decided to go to the academy and see about signing up. He knew they wouldn't let him in, but he could still try. He walked the way slowly since he had nowhere to go after this but back to his sanctuary or his apartment.

As he arrived he stood in line at the entrance to sign up he heard murmurs and whispers. He knew that it was about him. They were like _"Look! That's him!" _and _"They better not let him in." _He still did not understand why everyone hated him. '_Was it me? Is it my fault? What did I do?'_ he pondered. Finally it was his turn. He walked up to the table and signed his name. When he looked up he saw some menacing faces staring down on him. He recognized them as the people that stood guard at the entrance to Konoha. He hurriedly finished registration and made his way back towards his apartment. He then made some ramen.

He would have to go and get some more groceries but he didn't want to do it while there were so many people around. He didn't like having so many people around him. He was afraid of being jumped and beat again. So he wanted to wait until most people were getting back towards their houses and apartments. That usually happened around 5:00 o'clock. It was just now lunch so he still had a long time to wait. He once more looked over his small picture. He didn't know why he was so attached to it, but he was. He always go lost in it, wishing he had a family.

He had gone through a few foster families, but none of them worked out. One of them beat him, while others just neglected and abused him. He still had nightmares about them and had even seen them a few times around the town. They had even started a few rumors themselves about him. Eventually, out of pity for the town and the families, the Hokage had allowed/ordered him to live alone without the assistance of a family. The only help he had gotten was a pity check every month. It was small, and he was barely able to live off of. That had explained how he was just skin and bone almost. Somehow he lived off of it, though any normal person would have starved.

He decided to go down to the lake to wade out the rest of the time. Luckily for him the lake was out in the woods so no one would see him out there. So he put on some shorts and grabbed a beach towel and headed out. He took the back roads to the woods and got there quicker and with out a lot of people seeing him.

There he dipped into the water and started to swim laps around the lake and even started to dive in the middle to look around the bottom. When he surfaced he was bombarded by rocks and kunais. A few of the older kids had followed him there and started to get him.

"Stop! Please quit! That hurts!" he screamed in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Aaahhh!" he continued to scream trying to get away from the bombardments. He scrambled up on the shore and ran grabbing his towel and dry clothes. He started to run through the forest as his attackers followed and had soon caught up and tackled him to the ground; two of them holding him down while the others started the onslaught once more beating him, stabbing him, and cutting him.

A few painful minutes later they got up laughing at him and scoffing him. When they left he crawled towards the safety of a tree. He then curled up in the fetal position and started to cry. _'What is it that I did? Why do they hate me? Why can't leave me alone?' _he began to sob to himself.

He laid there 'till he passed out, which he did desperately try to avoid. While in his brief slumber he dreamt of what he usually did: being beat, hit, kicked, attacked, assaulted, neglected, starved, and of the families and people who did it to him.

He awoke in a panic. It was morning and today was when people found out if they were accepted into the academy and orientation. He checked himself and saw that he still had bruises, scars, and scratches on himself and blood all over his clothes. He was lucky he still had his dry and clean clothes. He quickly changed and moved back into town. He was afraid that he would be the only person to ever not get into the academy.

It was a fifteen minute trip to his house so he could clean up, then another twenty to the academy. When he finally arrived there a line was already formed to see who was in and who was not. To his and everybody's surprise he was accepted.

_'I'm in! I made it! Yes!' _he inwardly thought to himself.

On his way in to the academy classroom he heard whispers like _"Yeah! Did you hear? He made it in." "I can't believe that!" and "Just wait 'till my parents hear 'bout this!"_

"Hey everyone! I'm Iruka. I'll be your academy teacher this term."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

r&r


End file.
